After The End
by Project X
Summary: 7 years 'After The End' and she's still alive. 6 billion people died, 1 billion lost their minds and became like animals. Monsters and infected roam the world, and only a handful of HIS Chosen exist. All of them hide. AU- "Stranger in a Strange Land."
1. Part 1: Memories

_Okay, time to write some more RE stuff! ^_^ This is for all you "Stranger in a Strange Land" fans. This is sort of an AU of that story. Basically the same thing but with a bit of a twist. It will be either a 4 or a 5 parter just like "Stranger in a Strange Land". I hope you enjoy it!_

**-X-**

"_**After The End"**_

**Part 1: Memories**

The orange kitten licked my hand as tears fell from my face. It was over for me, I was done. These men would soon either kill me or take me away. I didn't want to go any where, I didn't want to feel this pain any longer. I wanted to forget again, like I did before.

Tears slipped from my cheeks as it felt like my heart was on fire. Soon I would slip into unconsciousness and feel nothing again. The pain stung my lungs as I began to breath faster, my teeth gridded against my tongue, bleeding blood. I was bleeding, it had been so long I nearly forgot I could bleed.

Lena just continued to lick my face as they whipped me, as they shocked me with tazers, my head to the floor, my tears dripping into a puddle of blood.

They had come in and killed everyone. I had been asleep, Doc just having patched me up after I killed a horde of Enders. They said they were looking for people with glowing eyes. No one in town said a thing about me. I felt sadness for the first time in my new life when I saw them all die. I could do nothing.

After the last man kicks me, yelling that I should be screaming, he throws Lena away from me. I watch her body shatter like glass, then and only then do I scream. For her, my kitten, the last memory I had of my life before I died.

"LENA!"

Then darkness.

**-X-**

_I can hear her voice. She's laughing like she used to. Her stupid high pitched laugh that I always wanted to hear._

_She meant more to me then she'd ever know. My Lena, Neala, Dianella, Nella, red head, blondie, it went on and on._

_She wore one of the white dresses she hated, swinging on a tire swing under a glowing tree. The tree of life, she called it. She always did love mythology._

_I stood there, blackness and darkness shrouding my once enlightened soul. She laughed at me, begged me to come push her on the swing._

_I couldn't move though, all I could do was watch, watch her call to me._

_My soul had entered this place before, I was not allowed movement. I was no longer human, I no longer belonged in the after life. I was forever alive, forever cursed to this life of survival and pure animal instincts._

_I couldn't smile, feel, run into the wind for pure enjoyment. I couldn't sing, or laugh, or jump on the bed for the pure whim of it. I could not enjoy myself, all of my moves had to be calculated, I had to protect my territory. I was a wolf among sheep, among kittens._

_My breed was not human, I was not human. I was the same as the Enders. I just fought against the urge to eat flesh more than them._

_Lena's glowing form jumped off the swing then, she ran to me, hugged me, giggling at my silliness. I could not hug back, even though I desperately wanted to._

"_Don't be scared, you're safe here. This is where you really belong, silly." She stated, as if it was the answer to all my problems._

_The tears fell again then. Why? Why couldn't I hug her?_

_Lena stepped back then, hesitant. She saw something I did not, fear filled her chocolate brown eyes then. Tears started to flow from them, her eyes._

_I felt it then, dark fiery breath hit the back of my neck. It smelled of sulfur, another being that did not belong in this garden._

"_Chaos can not live in The Garden. Chaos can not die, Chaos must live forever. Chaos will bring in the New World along side Destruction. Chaos can not be happy or content. Chaos must bring vengeance upon those who killed her people. Chaos is darkness, she does not belong in the light." The voice sounded like a serpent, it's tongue in my ear. But the hands on my arms held tight, almost as if I would slip from them if they even lessened their grip slightly._

"_NO! Leaver her alone! She isn't Chaos! I know her!" Lena yelled, desperate in her pleas. She wanted her friend back, but her friend died a long time ago, got stuck in Limbo and never came out. "She's kind and sweet, stupid some times, reckless, but not Chaos! She loves people, she would never hurt any one! She belongs here! In The Garden! She's helped people all her life, she deserves peace!" It almost sounded as if she was begging God to make him let me go._

_Her request was denied._

"_Her hands are already stained. She killed countless people to stay alive. Her eyes mirror her new soul. She is but an animal, a chaotic animal. One that has no master and refuses to take one!" The sulfur breathed voice said, stinging Lena almost as she watched my blood stained hands drip, my eyes dilate into that of an animals._

"_I am not...," My teeth chattered as I tried to speak. It felt like I had to pry my mouth open with my tongue to do so. Lena looked upon me with hopeful eyes, almost as if I was about to defend myself._

_I wasn't._

"_I...am not- her...the one you knew. She...s-she fell into...Limbo. I-I took her body...after she died once. I...am...Outsider...Reaper...," I paused, taking in all of the confusion and sadness in Lena's eyes. I watched as I cut the only tie I ever had to happiness, to my past, to my memories, to The Garden. "I-I am...Chaos."_

_I could feel the creature behind me grin. "Now...seek out Destruction and avenge your people, Chaos." It whispered in my ear as I began to feel dizzy, waking up to live again._

"_NO!"_

_The last thing I hear is Lena screaming. I thought I'd never see here again...I was wrong._

**-X-**

Coughing is the first thing my brain registers. Throwing up is the second thing my brain registers.

Every part of my body is either hurt, sore, bleeding, aching, or numb. My eyes feel like they are rusted shut, I can still feel the dried tears on my cheeks. I open my glowing emerald eyes to see pure darkness.

The air I feel is cold against my skin, I know now that I am almost completely naked. Both of the feminine parts of my body are covered by clothing or a shirt and underwear. Everything else is gone. My shoes, knife, guns, sword, tarp, everything.

My tongue stings as I lick the morning taste out of my mouth, it smells and tastes of copper. The cement floor is damp, with what I did not want to know. My dark auburn hair is draped over my face and shoulders, it too is damp. Who ever took me decided it was for the best if they bathed me, that was the only explanation for the wetness of my body and the lack of grim on my skin.

I grimace as I think about it. Why would they bath me? For what purpose does that serve?

Also, why blind fold someone when their entire body is chained to the floor? Nothing made sense.

All I could do was lie there, drenched, cold, and alone. So is my fate for the rest of my life, I guessed.

**-X-**

Albert Wesker, the supposed God of the New World. How far he had fallen. Lowered to looking for HIS Chosen like a common man. Searching ruin after ruin for something other than misshapen monsters or Ourboros. He felt like destroying something, destroying it until there was nothing left of it.

All he had found was small villages of surviving humans. At least since he entered New York that was all he had found. Then he came across New York City, once an example of what society had to offer. That had not changed. Humans calling themselves Greeds, or whom were once called mentally insane and criminals ran this city now. He had heard that these Greeds went out to the wastes in search of exotic beings...what they did with them after catching them he would not repeat.

Disgusting creatures humans were, all of them! As soon as all his Chosen were found they would wipe humanity off the face of the Earth, permanently.

It still snowed in New York City, a dirt colored snow but snow none the less. _'It must be December then.' _Wesker thought, that had been the first time in seven years he had cared what month it was, or even thought about it.

He wore his usual all black leather outfit, a satchel, full of scientific note filled journals, hung over his shoulder, his sunglasses on even though it was dark. His hair and facial expression still showed pure professionalism. The last person in the world to care what he looks like.

He had snuck himself into the last decrepit part of the world with one hundred precent humanity. He wished he didn't but something told him that one of his Chosen was here, either hiding or being used like a doll.

The last thought had him biting his tongue in anger, how dare they use his Chosen! He thought.

Seven years of looking, seven years after the end, and a bag full of notes was all he had to show for it. Oh! And a frozen Chris Redfield back at his lab in Europe. He planned on using that body well. If he did not find his Chosen he would create one of his own. Of course, he could not promise that the new Chris Redfield would not pay for the old Chris' crimes against his new master.

That thought cheered Wesker up a bit, that is, until he over heard a conversation.

"Hey! I got some new live stock! Interested in buying? She's really exotic, hot, lean body. It would take a while to use her up!" A man yelled in the streets, like a dancing hamburger trying to get you to come into Burger King.

Something in Wesker flared. Wether she was his Chosen or not, she did not deserve to be treated like some dog, whoever she was.

"Yeah!"

"I'm interested!"

Multiple men came running up to the seller, as if he was selling hotdogs on the street. They looked hungry and in the worst way.

"I want to see the merchandise!" One man yelled as he sauntered up to the group, as if he owned Wall Street.

The seller nodded, "Of course! Right this way! We'll start the bidding inside!"

As the dirty snow fell on the even dirtier apocalyptic ruin that was New New York City, Wesker sneered.

Albert Wesker; the man who released Ourboros seven years ago, the man who killed the Ex-anti Umbrella team as if they were nothing, the man who froze the BSAA's prized agent, the man who started the New World. Albert Wesker; the worst man alive, the embodiment of Destruction sneered because of the way humanity treated a poor girl.

What he didn't know was this girl was not _poor, _or petty, or pathetic at all. She was almost as blood thirsty as him, but they were still so different.

And it would stay that way.

Wesker snuck in behind the men as the seller lead them into the under-croft of an old abandon building. Torchlight lit the way as they went down into a basement. A very deep basement, one that had blood splattered all over it's walls and chains newly put into place. This man sold humans for a living, no doubt.

Wesker stayed at the back, away from prying eyes as he rubbed the butt of his customized STARS pistol from another life. From another world the gun stayed hidden, always, until the God of the New World used it to punish and kill.

"I just cleaned her too. She was covered in dirt when my guys brought her in. They said some other goons found her in Texas some where. They must have fuck'n put her in a coma for how long she's been asleep. But none of you care if she's conscious, right? Just breath'n." The seller went on and on about his live stock, his words made Wesker's stomach curdle in sickness.

The men agreed it did not matter if she was in a coma or not, just as long as she still had reflexes for what they would do to her.

Wesker decided he would slaughter all of these men, bring down his divine judgment upon them.

"Okay, she's in here." The seller opens a door at the end of the long stairs. There is no light in the room, but the torch he carries with him lights up the room they all walk into. The room smells of blood, vomit, and other human bodily remains.

The girl looks as if she is in her early twenties, but he could not be sure, most of her face was covered in a blind fold. All of her limbs are chained to the floor as she breaths in all of the new scents in the room. Wesker can feel the girl's rage from where he stands and he nearly freezes on the spot.

Her hair is sprinkled with red highlights, the rest of it is a chestnut color. Her body is wet and so is the T-shirt that hides her. You can see she is endowed but not to much so. Her body is lean, almost to an extreme. She has lightly tanned abs on her stomach and her legs are long and well muscled. There are large scars here and there on her body, but from how well they blend into her skin, most likely only Wesker can see them.

"Okay, here's what's so exotic about her." The seller announces, bringing Wesker out of his trance. He then removes the blindfold from her eyes, but she has them closed and refuses to open them. "Stupid bitch!" The seller tries to hit her, but before Wesker can even blink the seller's arm is broken, the key out of his pocket and in her hand.

She quickly undoes all of her bonds, and while still not opening her eyes, kills, with her bare hands, every man in the room. Except for him, for he did not try to touch her, or even go near her.

She still does not open her eyes as she takes everything she wants from the dead men on the ground. She puts on the clothes she likes, a simple black shirt and ripped up jeans with black shoes. She takes the bowie knife from the same man who had been wearing the black shirt and sheaths it, tying it to her leg.

Wesker is unsure what to do as the girl gets ready to leave. But before she does, she stops. She sniffs the air curiously, like an animal, then turns her head to him.

Right before opening her eyes.

**-X-**

Getting the key from the first man was easy. My plan as flawless as ever. Pretend to be docile then attack. They will be caught off guard and easier to kill. I refuse to allow this man control over me just because I am chained, and I break his arm, going for the key.

I am not his and never will be, nor will a man ever own me.

I do not have to open my eyes to see them, the smell of animals in heat. Their stench fills the air, then the smell of their blood does. I dirtied my hands once again in the name of survival. Lena would be appalled. But I had already tossed my possibilities of going to The Garden with her. There was no reason to even think of her any more.

My hands drip with their blood and I feel like cringing, but I don't. I take one of their shirts and wipe my hands off with it. Then I take the clothes I want and put them on, I take the weapon I like the most as well.

As I finish and begin to leave I smell something different in the air, I cannot place the smell, just that it is different. I turn and open my eyes for the first time since I was brought to this prison.

I feel confusion sweep over me as I see one more man standing against the wall. He had not moved or said a word, he just watched me. I see him slightly gasp as I open my eyes, I marked him as an odd one. I had never seen clothes like the ones he wore, nor had I ever seen hair styled in such a way. To me he looked ridicules.

Since he did not move or say a word, neither did I. I just shook my head, a migraine coming on, as I left the prison.

Unfortunately, the odd blond man follows me, step by step. My head begins to throb.

**-X-**

Wesker was at a loss for words. She was in fact one of the Chosen, her brilliant emerald glowing wolf like eyes proved it! Her fighting skills was...not on par with his but she was still incredible! She walked like a predator and certainly acted like one. Finally! He had found one of his Chosen! After seven years he had found her!

But what to say? _'Hello I am the God of the New World, and you are my Chosen. Come with me so we can destroy all of humanity?'_ Definitely not an ice breaker.

**-X-**

_There ya go! The first part of an either 6 or 7 parter series! What do ya think? Better or worse than Stranger in a Strange Land? Any one curious how Wesker is going to explain everything to Outcast? So am I! XD I hope you enjoyed it!_


	2. Part 2: Remember the Forgotten

_For all of you interested there is an alternate ending to "Stranger in a Strange Land" linked on my profile. Written by __Jeice the Ripper. __I hope you all get to check it out! I also want to thank every one for reviewing, I'm glad you like this! ^_^ Enjoy!_

**-X-**

"_**After The End"**_

**Part 2: Remember the Forgotten**

I had made my way out of the under-croft successfully and on my way out of the city I found a black cape and cowl to wear. It protects me from the snow and prying eyes.

For the first time I felt like a sheep in a wolf's den. All of the Greed watched me with their roaming eyes, licking their lips as if I was meat they wished to devour. I contained a growl in my throat as I knew that even if they were to attack me I would be the victor.

_If they were wolves then I was monster in wolves fur._

My steps were quick, like a stride as I made my way out of New York City. No one followed me, questioned the blood on my chest, or why I hid my eyes. They kept their glances on me, yet hidden, afraid of real trouble.

The one thing that got me was the man following me. He smelled..._different_. The blood in my veins became heated and my heart raced when I felt his presence. I felt like I could-...I was not sure. The feelings confused me, but I did not show it. He continued to follow me as I left New York completely.

I attempted to lose him by climbing the trees in the forest and use my speed to gain distance between us. While he could not climb the trees, or leap from brach to branch, his over coat making him unable, he was able to keep up with me.

'_I am in desperate need of food and rest if this person is able to keep up with me.'_ I thought as I continued going, running through ruins, villages, and forests until I came across a river.

A used-to-be campsite made a good place to stop for the night. Traveling during the night with Enders out was always a bad idea, to dangerous, even for me.

I had nothing to eat, but making a fire and resting sounded good to me. _Blondie_, however, because of his closeness to my fire, made it impossible to get any sleep.

Yet, as I watched him and leaned against a tree, the fire warming me, I felt..._safe_, for the first time in a long time, and I found myself drifting, until I slept.

**-X-**

"_Protect yourself creature!" Human lips flapped in my face as I growled at them._

"_When am I not protecting myself from your disease, human!" I pulled the Mytherial sword from my sheath. It gleamed a shining silver and diamonds danced about it's edges as it slid from it's leather container at my side._

_The human's mace came towards my head, I ducked and thrusted my sword upward. The armor protecting him was not strong enough against my sword and his guts gushed with his life blood. He groaned in pain and toppled over. His eyes lifeless as I watched his pupils roll to the back of his head as he slumped onto my shoulder._

_I sneered as his blood got on my knee length shining auburn hair. My eyes flashed as I threw his body off of me._

_I looked around then, as I sheathed my weapon and wiped myself off. Our armies had killed all of the humans in the area, my right hand general showed himself then. He ran up to me and bowed._

"_Head General! We have won! The scourge of humanity has been lifted from this area!" He yells at the top of his lungs, his aqua blue eyes glowing._

_I smile, my sharpened K-9's showing. My eyes glint pure yellow a second before going back to glowing emerald. "Good work General Karsis." I nod to him, turning to the blood covered field that was our battle grounds. The sky showed of orange and reds, meaning morning was just breaking through. The ground moist with dew and life fluids._

"_Yes," The young man bows, his armor jingling. "Head General." His smile is huge as he gets back to his feet and stands behind me. "Our Lord will be pleased with our success."_

_My smile falters as Karsis says this._ 'Right, of course.' _I think, sighing. "We best get back then, I must report to him."_

_It is hours later of caravan travel that we reach a huge village underneath a huge castle. Every one in the village has glowing eyes and sharp teeth. The children in the village laugh and play, husband and wife kiss each other on their porches, and the teenaged court as they walk the streets._

_We ride up on horse back, crowds gathering to welcome us as we head to the castle. After riding into the castle courtyard I am told to announce myself to the Lord of the castle._

_I walk through the amazing castle, in awe inside my head. I walk up to a door then, two huge fine wooded double doors. I knock and await a reply._

"_Enter." Is what I hear seconds later, a deep voice resounding._

_I open one of the doors and close it behind me, entering the darkened room. It is a modern day office inside a castle room, the only light is a glow from a laptop screen on the large desk in front of me._

_A man's blond hair is glowing, reflecting the light from the laptop he has his face stuck in. I cough into my hand, but his head does not move. I roll my eyes as I stay at the doors, not wanting to enter further._

"_Your army has killed another large group of humans." I state, the man nods, no words to share. I growl in the back of my throat. "How much longer do I have to play 'the-good-little-knight-commander' of your pathetic army, _My Lord._ I'm getting sick of it!" Venom drips from my every word as I talk to the man. I fold my arms along my chest, preparing myself for his reply._

_All I hear is a 'woosh-ing' noise before his gloved hands are at my throat. We are eye to eye now, his crimson red eyes glowing into my now golden eyes. We glare each other down, hate pooling inside of me._

"_You will continue to obey me for as long as I wish, Chaos. Do you not remember?" His voice is a growl as I never see his face, just two glowing red orbs._

"_Chaos must obey Destruction."_

**-X-**

I shoot up from the tree, my back popping audibly as I do. I breath heavily, feeling drained after sleeping. I feel tired, sick, sad, and like I am about to fall apart.

Everything hits me, like it always does after a nightmare. I have no memory of who I am, I am a monster in the flesh, my best friends and family are all dead, if I had any to begin with, my home was destroyed, the kitten I had as a companion was dead, all of my things were taken, and so was my name.

Who I was before is forever trapped in Limbo, I was thrown out of The Garden and I can never go back, never say sorry for the things I've done. I've killed, nearly been killed, woken up and forgotten who I was, nearly been raped, nearly been sold like meat, I've been beaten, tortured. The list goes on forever.

_I feel __completely alone__ in a __completely cold world__, and __**I cry.**_

The tears sting my eyes as I try to swallow the lump in my throat. I hug my knees as I lean my head against the tree behind me. The cloak keeps me warm as I feel the chill, my breath showing in wisps.

And as I sit there and try to fight the last of humanity I have left inside of me; _it begins to snow._

I feel the flakes hit my cheeks, hot tears wiping them away as they fall down my face. My shoulders tense, my facial features become blank, my sobs stop, as I watch the snow fall out of the sky.

_And all of a sudden everything was okay._

This happened often after I had bad dreams or night terrors. After I first woke up from death, every single time I'd fall asleep I'd wake up screaming, having night terrors took a toll on me. Even though I could never once remember what they were about, I would just wake up with a warm soaked face, screaming.

The snow flakes just kept falling, the white covering the dry brown grass below me. I watched it for hours, my thoughts blank.

That is until there was a sharp pain in my temple. "Gah!" I gripped my head as I toppled over, my forehead hitting the ground, my back still up in the air.

**-X-**

"_Hey! It's freaking snowing!" A brown haired girl screams into a phone, I can only see her back, but the voice sounds familiar. "Want to come over and have a snow ball fight?" She asks to the person on the other end. The teenaged brunette stands in front of a glass door, inside of a living room, watching snow fall outside._

"_YES! I'll be over in a little bit!" The voice that replies back sounds like Lena. The brunette smiles as she hangs up._

_A brown haired boy, a foot taller then the girl comes up behind her in pajamas. He is grinning, his hair short and his eyes sky blue. "Want some hot chocolate?" He asks the girl._

_The girl turns around and my eyes widen. "Yeah sure!" The young brunette is me, and is grinning ear to ear. "Is Daddy coming over?" The girl-a younger me, asks._

"_He will if he can, you know that." The boy answers as he walks around the corner, down a hall._

_The younger me pouts, her smiling falling. She looks sad all of a sudden, and she begins to play with what looks like a class ring on her right hand. "I hope he can." She whispers. "I'd hate to watch the snow alone."_

**-X-**

I gasp as the pain stops. I sit back up as I wipe off my forehead. My breath hitches as I realize what just happened. I feel my heart rush and my head spin.

'_I just had a flashback!' _I stand and wrench my hands pacing. I feel strange, a rush, no a swell of what must be-...**hope. **

'_I'm getting my memory back.'_

The idea of it seems impossible. It has been five years since I woke up, seven years since The End, and I'm only just now getting my memory back? But that was a memory, that was me and Lena!

'_But what does that mean?' _I ask myself, pacing faster as the snow collects on my cowl. I feel frustrated as I think and I throw my hood out of the way of my face, I let the cool white snow hit my heated face. I soak it in and think.

'_If I remember my name, if who I was comes back from Limbo...I'll be able to go to The Garden._

_I'll finally be able to die!_

_I'll finally be able to rest in peace. I'll see the last of this wasteland!' _I think excitedly.

"_That's only if you can make up for your sins." _

I hear Lena's voice in my head and I turn around to see her in that glowing white dress again. But when I turn around everything is covered, a foot or so, in snow. All I can see is white, and Lena is wearing a white fluffy coat that makes her dress stand out more.

She lowers her hood and smiles weakly at me.

"What..." I feel of my throat. My voice sounds cracked from lack of use. The last time I truly spoke, not in a dream but in real life, was when I screamed before I passed out days ago. But even before then I rarely ever said anything, maybe one small sentence every two days. "What...do I...have to do?" I try to get used to the sound of my own voice but it is hard.

Lena, soundlessly, walks up to me. I can only imagine how we looked. I am taller then Lena and I have dark hair and glowing eyes, my skin is covered in dirt and I am wearing all black with a cape and cowl. She is spotlessly clean, her eyes brown and not glowing, her hair is blonde and neat, and she is wearing all white and slightly glowing.

_An angel talking to a cursed darkened ghost, bound to forever suffer in their sins, while she glides on her wings of silk white._

She reads my mind and chuckles. _"A hopeless romantic forever I see. Or...at least hopeless." _She sighs then. _"If you are to redeem yourself and remember you need to concentrate." _She states seriously. _"The Garden will be open to you only if you find Destruction, help him to change, to right the world again. There will be another with him, we in The Garden call him Lost, as in The Lost Guardian. He disappeared and we know Destruction has him. Release him from his prison, protect him. You will need Destruction and Lost's help if you want to stop Damnation."_

I tilt my head at her words, I am confused to say the least. Lena shakes her head and sighs._ "Destruction is bad, he was the one responsible for all of this-" _She motions to everything around her._ "But Damnation is very much worse. 'Only when Chaos, Destruction, and Lost combine their might will they damn Damnation himself and save the remains of life in Purgatory.' That is what I have been told. When you've done this-" _Lena walks up to me then, she holds my hands._ "You can come to The Garden, where you belong."_

Her embrace on my cupped hands feels warm and I wish then I could feel that warmth over my entire body. _"But first you have to remember who you really are."_

I nod my head and begin to feel entranced. I can feel warmth coming off of her angelic form. I lean closer to her and put my forehead to her's. I close my eyes and so does she.

"_Please come home B-"_

And before Lena can finish I hear a sound in the forest behind me and whip around, knife already drawn in my hand. When I turn I see I am back in the forest, the one I stood in earlier, before I became entranced by Lena's voice.

The sound was a twig snapping underneath _Blondie's_ boot. I snarl and he drops a dead boar in front of me. It's blood covers the snow that once glistened with white. I sneer at him and give him a 'what is this?' look.

"If you are hungry-" I feel my body tense as I hear his voice for the first time. I feel my heart race again and I hope that I do not have a heart attack from how fast it pumps. "There is lunch."

I lightly growl and get down on my hunches as I begin to strip the meat from the wild pig. It is a messy job, but I know Blondie will not do it.

The man then leans against a tree, only a foot away from me. "Do you require anything? Perhaps some assistance?" He asks monotonously.

I turn my head and glare at him.

"I suppose not then." He replies, then goes to sit on a stump near by. He sits down and pulls out a journal, from his satchel, and a pen. He begins to write little notes that I couldn't care less about.

I then realize that to clean the boar meat properly I'd need some water and perhaps a large clean leaf to lay the remains on. Then a stick or metal rod to skewer the meat, to cook it over a fire. I get up and go find all of these items. When I get back; the fire has been reset and stoked, and there is extra wood in a pile close by.

Blondie does not seem to have moved, since he is still writing in his journal, but clearly he has. I feel like sighing, but I don't.

I wonder, as I finish fixing the meat, who this man is and why is he following me.

'_I swear if he says something about devoting his undying love to me or some bull-crap I will kill him! Skewer him like this pig.' _I almost chuckle at the amusing thought, but I don't.

It is after I have the meat skewered and cooking that Blondie feels..._chatty._

"So...miss?" The man expects me to answer and tell him my name, but I do not, I continue to make a spear out of a long stick and sharpen it with my knife. He coughs into his hand. "Where exactly did you learn your survival skills? I would never expect some one of your age to know how to do what you did." I points to the pig remains, still I do not answer.

Blondie goes on any way, to my dislike. "Where did you learn how to fight then? Your moves did not seem familiar to me."

All you can hear is the crickets as the sun lowers and it gets colder. Snow continues to fall but our fire still roars on strong. The meat is ready by the time Blondie decides to be quiet. I have two sticks with multiple large pieces of meat hanging over the fire. One is mine, the other is Blondie's.

I begin to eat mine, just realizing how hungry I really was. Blondie waits a few moments, then closes his journal, puts it up, and walks over. He sits directly parallel to me, the fire in-between us.

We both eat and when I am done, I clean my knife and head to the water to clean up myself. The river, oddly enough, is clean with no pollution. Safe for me to bath in.

I hear Blondie walk up behind me and I finally give in and sigh. I turn to him, one eye brow raised, my arms crossed, and me glaring at him. I was giving him a 'why don't you leave me alone?' look.

"Do you have a name?" He asks, trying to remain cool. I do not answer. "Can you even talk? Are you mute? Deaf?" Slowly he begins to lose his cool. "What am I to do if you will not talk?" He yells, close to me now. "All you do is respond in the most animalistic ways! What is wrong with you?" He grabs the front of my shirt, nearly lifting me off of my feet.

I growl deeply, pulling my lip back in a snarl, showing my fang like K-9's. Blondie sees my teeth and his eyebrows knit together. He looks as if he is analyzing my face and I begin to feel very uncomfortable.

He is to deep in thought to hear my knife leave it's sheath. The sharp end of the knife touches the back of his neck, he stiffens in response. If I put any more pressure on it; his neck would begin to bleed. If I put a lot of pressure on it; I could cut into the back of his spine, very close to where it leads into his brain, if I did this he would lose the ability to control his lower torso.

Blondie knows this and lowers me, I am careful with the knife as he does. I take it back and he steps back. He acts as if he is stepping back from a feral beast, and I snarl again.

The man pushes up his sunglasses before stating: "Not only are you infected, your entire DNA structure has become far more feral then a normal infected should be. Almost as if you are an animal, how very..._interesting_." Blondie says this as if he was thinking it to himself, apparently he thought I should know though.

I roll my eyes as I sheath my blade. I turn around, heading back to the river, when he says something else.

"You did know that, correct? That you are infected." His voice sounds as if me knowing that was a game changer. It was not.

Once again, however, my temple throbs, a feel a stabbing pain in the back of my head. I do not allow my body to show I feel pain, as another memory comes my way, painfully.

**-X-**

"_Infected? You mean like...zombies?" My younger self asks the man in front of her. The man sits behind a desk, awards and degrees all over the wall in his office. He has dark brown neat and short hair. He wears a pair of glasses and looks at my younger self as if she is stupid._

"_Yes, girl! Like zombies, but much much worse!" He yells, standing from his chair. This is when I realize there is armed guards near me. I begin to become suspicious of the doctor in front of me._

_In this memory I am older than in the one I had earlier. I am still wearing the class ring on my right hand, but now I have a college ring on a necklace around my neck. I frown at the man in front of me._

"_Yeah, don't yell at me! I don't have anything to do with this virus!" I slam my hands on his desk, I then see I am wearing a uniform. It says; Terrasave Officer, on it. "I'm trying to find a cure!" I yell back at him._

"_Well Officer, I can't make a vaccine with all of these...these...sick infected people coming into my clinic!" He shouts, spitting in my face._

"_Those are the people who need the cure your twit!" I stand then and clean off my glasses._

_Oddly, then, the doctor sneers and smiles evilly. "Well to make a vaccine we need healthy test subjects who are partially or totally immune to the virus. If I am correct," The man takes off his glasses and grins. "You are immune."_

_My younger selves eyes widen._

**-X-**

_**Author's notes: **__So? What did you think? I have a really cool twist in mind! And I'm sorry to all the Wesker fans that read this, I know there isn't much RE period in this at the moment, but I promise I'm getting to it. Also just so it doesn't confuse any one, Lena is dead, Chaos is seeing her ghost. So who is this person called Damnation Lena is talking about? Will Chaos ever talk? How is it someone is pissing Wesker off by not saying anything? What did that scientist do to the younger Chaos? Who is Lost?_

_All will be revealed...sooner or later! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!_


	3. Part 3: Learning Names

_Wow! I've got a lot of reviews for this already! Oh my god, thank you guys! Cookies for every one!_

**-X-**

"_**After The End"**_

**Part 3: Learning Names**

I have to take a deep breath to regain myself after the memory. I do not like where it was going. For some reason I do not want to remember what that man did to me. Yet, some how, without remembering, I know exactly what he did to me.

That is when I feel Blondie's hand on my shoulder. By reflex I grab his entire upper arm, the arm the hand he is grabbing my shoulder with, and I flip him in the blink of an eye. Dirt goes flying and I snarl before turning around and deciding that I would bath another day. But, before I can yelp, hands are around my throat and I am being strangled.

Blondie's grip is vice like, even I can not pry his hands away from my throat. I breath through my nose in quick bursts, as I think of a way to get out of his hold. I try to kick out but that doesn't work, I try to hit him with my hands, he doesn't even flinch. I growl deeply, it resounding loudly.

"I am getting tired of playing games!" Blondie then throws me on the ground and pins me there. He has my hands in his and my legs pinned beneath him. " I want answers! Now!"

I try to continue to remain calm and ever vigilant but as soon as I see his uncovered eyes all of that goes out the window.

"I want to know who you are! That is all I have wanted to know since I saw you! You are one of the Chosen! My people!" He continues to yell as his crimson eyes grow brighter with frustration.

"So what?" I spit back, my voice crackles again, and I say it at an average voice level.

Blondie smirks, and continues to pin me. "So, it speaks after all."

"Yeah," I nod and smirk back. "And _it_ wants you to get your ass off of _it._" I reply snarkyly and with venom.

Blondie chuckles deeply, which makes me even angrier. "Only if you promise to answer some of my questions." He states.

I roll my eyes and sigh. "Fine whatever, just get your fat ass off of me."

Blondie shakes his head and gets up. "It speaks and it has quite the nasty vocabulary." He tsks then rises completely.

I jump up quickly after he gets off of me. I dust myself off and shake my hair, trying to get twigs out of it. Blondie cleans himself off then walks back to our make-shift camp.

The snow still falls thickly and the fire is still going after I walk up the hill. The trees surround us in this area and I shiver slightly. My cloak and cowl can only keep me so warm. Blondie, making me yelp, offers me his coat. I sneer at him and sit down by the fire.

He shakes his head and sits back down on the stump where he wrote in his diary earlier. He takes out another pair of sunglasses he had in his pocket and puts them on.

"I suppose," Blondie starts talking again. "Since I have you talking then we should introduce each other."

I shake my head but do it any way.

"I am Albert Wesker. Who might you be?" He goes on.

"I don't have a name." I state quickly.

Blondie- I mean Wesker, raises a brow. "Surely you remember what your mother named you."

I glare at him. "I don't even remember my mother you ass." I hiss.

Wesker grits his teeth. "If you do not wish for me to hurt you again I suggest you talk to me more respectively."

I scoff, "Yeah whatever, like you hurt me."

Wesker fists his hands and takes a deep breath, I realize it is not hard to push his buttons, I store that away as a mental note, for later use.

"Why do you not remember?" He asks calmly.

"Because I was in a coma for two years..._Well_, I was dead for two years. When I woke up I couldn't remember anything but I was..._infected_. I didn't even realize that until later." I explain as I begin to poke the fire with a stick.

"Hmm." Wesker then takes out his journal and starts writing something in it. He takes a breath. "So you have not given yourself a name yet?"

I sit there and poke the fire, I really do not want to answer his questions. I didn't want anyone to know who I was. My name grew into a legend back in Texas, the scavengers and Greeds all knew of the walking **Reaper** in the desert. The towns people of Dust City all knew who **Outsider** was, their protector. I wasn't either of them any more, and if I wanted to continue on my path of anonymous I needed another new name.

"Chaos." I startled Wesker when I finally said it. If I give myself any name, why not the one Lena referred to me as.

"Chaos? Why would you call yourself that?" He asks genuinely interested.

I glare at him and give him a 'are you really asking me that?' look. "Because that's what I do." I pause and look back at the fire, watching the embers fly into the air and then collide with snow flakes, one canceling the other out. "I cause chaos." It was a whisper when I said it, but I knew if Wesker was anything like me, then he could hear it.

"Hmm." Is the only thing he says before he starts writing in his journal again.

**-X-**

_Sorry this is so short, but I needed to post something._


	4. Announcement

**Announcement/Advertisement: **_This is an announcement from the writer and creator of "Stranger in a Strange Land" and "After the End". I want every one that ever liked either of these stories to know I'm starting another one. It will be different though, similar but very different. Originally "Stranger in a Strange Land" and "After The End" were supposed to be short 6 parters with very strange plot sets._

_I have decided to dis-continue "After The End" and start something that will be much larger and have much more potential. This story will be written specifically for any of my RE fans! The people who requested I started writing Resident Evil stories again._

_This new story will have a similar setting, it is still post-apocalypse about if the virus got out. But in this one Wesker still lost to Chris in RE 5. Then in 2012 he came back and won and started the end of the world. He is much more successful this time around, you'll see how successful later. Cities and people have degenerated and it seems like this story takes place in the old west, but it doesn't. Also originally, Reaper/Outcast/Chaos looked like me and had similar memories to me. This new character is a completely original character. She has also lost her memory, but only large parts and pieces of it, she doesn't really have amnesia, and it's more like she's repressing the memories instead._

_This story will be much longer and more detailed. I took some ideas for it from the "Mad Max", "Book of Eli", "I Am Legend", and other post-apocalyptic movies, also the game "Fallout" inspired me a bit. I will take requests for certain apocalyptic scenes, so if you have a favorite tell me!_

_There will be a wider range of creatures and monsters in this story and the character will have more of a personality and be a lot livelier. Wesker will be in this far more than in "Stranger in a Strange Land" but less than in "After The End". Chris, Jill, Helena, Jake, Leon, Sherry, ect will also be mentioned._

_I hope you will all end up liking this story; I'm psyched to write it and have a lot of ideas. The chapters won't be coming out to terribly fast because I have another project I'm working on at the same time: "Shadowed History" an AC story I've been writing._

_So I'll get working on that now. I will post it sometime in the upcoming week! Keep an eye out for it, it's called:_

"_**Dog Days of Post-Paradise"**_


End file.
